


Done Too Soon

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: The time has come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Babylon 5 Love Month 
> 
> _And each one there_  
>  Has one thing shared:  
> They have sweated beneath the same sun,  
> Looked up in wonder at the same moon,  
> And wept when it was all done  
> For being? Done too soon,  
> For being? Done too soon.  
> For being? Done.  
> ~~ Neil Diamond

John Sheridan knew his time was up.

He found that knowing that it would come did not make it any easier. He had tried to finish it all, to make sure everything was done and plans were made but –

He found out that the twenty years were not enough. A lifetime or even five lifetimes would not be enough to do all he needed, wanted to do. Not enough to love Delenn, David as much as he wanted to.

He’d traded all those tomorrows a long time ago, knowing that this day would eventually come. 

It was done too soon.


End file.
